


预谋

by kolaoye



Category: Unlight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolaoye/pseuds/kolaoye
Summary: 他暗中谋划，静静等待。





	

柯布告诉自己要提高警惕。

他忙完一天，回到家中，里卡多正在客厅看电视。这没什么，里卡多偶尔会混进来，扫荡他的冰箱，在他的浴室里洗澡，把衣服扔进他的洗衣机里，穿着他的浴袍，用着他的茶杯，躺在他的沙发上看他的电视，等他回来了再试图把他弄上床来点深入交流。他弄不明白里卡多是怎么办到的，最初他会踢椅子，砸烟灰缸，然后干上一架，最后再换个锁。但把相熟锁匠那儿的锁掏空仍然不见效果之后，他索性放任不管了；动不动就换锁也是笔不菲的支出。

里卡多就像蟑螂。一旦在家里发现一次就再也没法让他消失。

尤其最近Serpiente内部似乎出了点乱子，柯布更加经常地在家里看到他，就像他家是他的度假山庄似的。但的确，对于一个正在筹备继位事宜的人而言，没有哪个地方比“敌对组织高层干部的家”更安全了。他和柯布的私人交情基本上是个秘密。

一周里见上两三面，这频率着实高得不可思议。要不是里卡多会收拾好用过的东西，柯布早把他打包送给Serpiente里的反对派了。

“回来啦？”里卡多躺在沙发上随口招呼，一动不动，“今天很晚嘛。”

柯布放好钥匙，踩掉鞋子，把西装挂在衣帽架上，走过去踢开他，自己坐下。里卡多只抬了下脑袋，等柯布坐好，他镇定自若地躺到他的大腿上。

“滚开。”柯布毫不留情地给了他一个巴掌，但也仅此而已。托里卡多的福，他最近也忙得不可开交，要打交道的人太多，每一个决策都可能影响到他的前途甚至身家性命。如果每次回来先和里卡多打得鼻青脸肿，出门还得找借口掩饰，劳神费力，实在太麻烦了。

茶几上放着冰镇的啤酒，密密麻麻的水珠覆在表面，拉环刚拉开一半。柯布瞥了一眼，里卡多的手指上还沾着水光。

里卡多反应很快，弹起来就要伸手：“我还没喝过呢。”

但柯布已经快他一步：“自己去冰箱里拿。”他推开他的手，仰头慢而持续地吞咽。冰冷苦涩的液体流经食道沉进胃里，令他精神一振。

于是进门后的想法又清晰地浮现了。

总感觉有哪里不太对，但又说不上来。

他盯着里卡多，后者接过他放下的啤酒，啜了一口，埋怨起来。没什么和平时不同。

柯布揉了揉眉心，没有搭理他，起身去洗澡。Serpiente那边大概要有大动作了，种种蛛丝马迹透露出的信息令他疲于奔命，试图在这之后的争斗中赚把大的。他今天很累了，想要早点休息。

浴缸里竟然放满了水，看样子里卡多偶尔也会做些好事。柯布无声地打了个哈欠，反锁上门，草草冲洗过一遍后，躺进浴缸里。

热水抚慰着皮肤，仿佛连毛孔也张开了。柯布浑身发烫，枕在浴缸边缘，自己拧了条毛巾搭在眼睛上。舒适的战栗感从接触到的地方扩散开来，连指尖都有点发麻。

水温似乎太高了，热度渐渐侵入四肢百骸……

有点不对劲，柯布在黑暗里想。

他硬了。

 

里卡多趴在沙发上，一手摇晃着快见底了的啤酒，一手用拳头顶着下巴。他看着柯布走进走出，拿上睡衣走进浴室。他拿过遥控器，把电视机调成静音，仔细地倾听。落锁声，安静。水声，安静。长久的安静。他露出一个得逞的笑容，喝完剩下的啤酒。

他光着脚踩在地板上，悄无声息地接近了浴室门口。又站着数了一两分钟之后，他轻轻地，缓缓地握住门把手。

门被他做了手脚，光凭手感和声音像锁上了，事实一扭就开。

水汽夹着熟悉的沐浴露气息扑面而来。泡在水里的人本身就色素浅淡，在这满室的白雾遮盖下竟然不太好找。他的手握着自己的性器，正有一搭没一搭地抚弄着，上半张脸被毛巾盖住了，看不太出表情。他似乎没发现有人进来了……里卡多谨慎地往里迈了一步。

然而柯布立刻扯下了脸上的毛巾，盯着他：“你是怎么进来的？”

“你没锁门。”

柯布没有掩饰自己的行为，只是停下了动作。里卡多舔了舔嘴唇，走上前去，坐到浴缸边缘。睡袍下摆湿了，但无所谓，反正是柯布的。

他用拇指指腹揉搓着柯布的嘴唇，中指和食指像是逗弄猫咪似的挠着他的下巴：“想做了？怎么不叫我，我就在外面。”

“我没那么蠢。”柯布嘲弄地歪歪脑袋避开。但那手不依不饶，耐心而富有技巧地抚摸着他的脖颈和锁骨，带来阵阵酥麻。他下意识紧了紧手指，轻微的快感刺激着神经。

“出去，今天不做，明天还有事。”他拿开里卡多的手。

“这怎么行？”里卡多趁机握住柯布的手，摁到自己的勃起上，“你摸摸，我都这样了……”他眼明手快地把五指卡进柯布的指缝里，牢牢握紧，避免了老二被捏爆的厄运。

柯布啧了一声：“自己解决去。”

“这可是你说的。”里卡多笑了笑，解开松垮的睡袍腰带。他古铜色的胸膛大方地敞露着，腹肌线条流畅，再往下是……

然而柯布显然一点也不想欣赏这场高质量脱衣秀，他抄起浴缸旁的金属置物架，瓶瓶罐罐叮铃哐啷地掉了一地。

可惜还是迟了点，里卡多趁着他侧身的功夫，整个人滑了进来。两个成年男性挨挨擦擦地挤在一起，水溅出去了大半缸。里卡多抬手挡住照着脸来的攻击，疼得嘶嘶直叫。他又捱了几下，才勉勉强强地握住柯布的臀部，往自己怀里一提，把他箍进怀里，顺便夺过置物架扔开。即使如此，柯布也抱住他的背来了记肘击。

“别动，甜心，你说了随我自己解决的。”里卡多用力夹住他，手往下，握住要害，粗暴地揉搓，“都硬成这样了。”

柯布极为轻声地抽气。不比一个深呼吸更明显。

这声音比什么都更让里卡多硬得厉害。

 

弄到现在这个地步，把里卡多赶出去已不可能，且有人帮忙疏解欲望总比自己服务自己要好。尽管已经接受了现实，柯布仍然恼火地掐着里卡多的脖子：“你他妈在啤酒里加了什么？”

“不伤身，助兴的药而已。”里卡多呼吸有些困难，但没有到窒息的地步，他扳着柯布的脸，安抚似的啄个不停，“只是想让你放松一下。”

柯布的身体光滑火热，就这么贴着他，他硬起来的速度简直突破自己的记录。

“我他妈就想睡觉。”柯布用指甲刮过里卡多顶在自己腿根的龟头，不是调情式的手法。尖锐的疼痛让里卡多僵硬了几秒。他报复地咬了一下柯布的肩头，从地上捡起润滑液，扶着他的腰，让他跪好，腿根以上露出水面。他遗憾地捏着自己失去了慰藉的性器，随便捋动。

润滑剂原本藏在置物架最下面那层的里面，如今东西都被摔到地上，倒是方便了里卡多。冰凉粘稠的液体被送进臀缝里抹开，柯布的颈侧起了一大片鸡皮疙瘩。手指只在穴口揉按片刻就刺进体内，直直奔着那处而去，指腹小幅度而快速地动作着。酸胀的快感逐渐堆积在下腹，浑身像是被细微的电流鞭挞……他呼吸粗重，握着自己的性器，咬着牙加快了捋动。

浴缸不大，一个人时还算宽敞，两个人时却绝对太挤了，连肢体也伸展不开。里卡多能清楚地感受到柯布的体内比平时更加紧致湿热，让他行动困难。他索性不再伺候自己那活儿，腾出手来干别的。

他吻咬着柯布的颈项，舌头挑弄勃勃跳动的动脉，像是在确认位置，好把它咬断。手上也没停，掰开那紧绷的臀瓣，第二第三根指头挤开湿软的皱褶，草草抽插。

“等会儿……”柯布掰开他的脑袋，烦躁地舔舔嘴唇，“套呢？”

“不知道，某个角落吧。”里卡多已经憋得不行了。他撑开手指，试探了一下肉壁的柔软度，敏感的穴肉收缩着，微微颤抖。他不依不饶地把鼻尖埋进柯布耳后，深深吸气，嗅到沐浴露的香味。他买的，和他家里的一样。

有时候他在正式场合遇到柯布，如无必要，对方不会理睬他，他也不会主动靠近。但他会舔舔自己的上颚，就像蛇舔舐自己的犁鼻器；接着跟真的闻到了那股沐浴露的味道似的。在古龙水，血腥气，烟草味之下，存在着他施加给他的味道——这想法令他心醉神迷。

他退出手指，摸索着找到扔到一旁的润滑剂，把软管的细嘴插进穴口，挤了差不多大半支进去，拍拍柯布的屁股：“夹紧点。”

柯布狠狠地拍了一下里卡多的脑袋：“你他妈的别在水里做不就行了？”

“去床上你肯定会把我踢出来自己睡觉吧？”里卡多哼笑。他握住柯布的髋骨向下用力，手扶着自己勃发的性器，抵在穴口。

柯布撑着浴缸边缘，缓慢地往下坐。比热水更烫的器物在他的操控下缓慢地入侵，熨开被润滑液弄得微凉的内壁，饱胀而疼痛，带来十足的压迫感。浴缸不够宽，他没法把腿张得更开，哪怕前戏已经足够充足了，也难以顺畅地进行下去……他咬紧后槽牙，呼吸急促，再次憎恨起里卡多的“情趣”。

肉根插进一半有余后，里卡多两手都摸上了柯布的髋骨。他揉搓着关节处薄薄的皮肤，似乎想摸出骨头与骨头间的缝隙在哪，腰也不安分地小幅顶弄。

模糊的快感和钝痛让柯布浑身发烫，脊椎像是被注入了岩浆，整个人都在融化，他已经分不清身上的是水还是汗。

“唔……”臀底碰到囊袋时，柯布终于低吟起来。他长长地吐了口气，一寸寸地放松肌肉，接着命令道：“动。”

“你真要命。”里卡多小腹抽紧，含混地骂了一声。他凑过来，热烈地亲吻他，舌头搅动着他的口腔，跟下身有一搭没一搭的抽插同步。他摸了摸柯布湿透的头发，“做个深呼吸。”

“？”柯布皱着眉头，一脸不耐和焦躁，但下意识地换气。他威胁道，“你再他妈的、嗯……给我耍花样就滚……”

一只手捏住柯布的后颈，一只手挪到腿根。里卡多突然发力，将他压在身下，巨大的水花飞溅开，浴缸里的水已经不足一半了。他猜柯布的背被撞得得厉害。

他在水里咬住柯布的嘴唇，细小的连串水泡争先恐后地向上逃窜，里卡多睁着眼睛，不放过他每一个扭曲的神情。柯布在挣扎，里卡多早有准备地将他的腿直压到肩膀，阻碍了大部分反抗。柔软的穴肉痉挛着箍住他的阴茎吮吸，有点疼，但更加强烈的快感让他不想停下。

柯布终于成功在水里掐住了他的脖子，另一条自由的腿也抵进他们之间，试图把他从身上弄掉。强烈的窒息感让他神经紧绷，润滑在抽插间被热水带走，最为脆弱的地方被蛮横地撞击着，滞涩而又酥软发麻。复杂的感觉缠绕在一起，唯一能确定的是这已经难以承受了……更多的气泡从口鼻间冒出来，里卡多托着柯布的背脊，往前一顶，让他的上半身浮出水面。

柯布胸膛大幅度地起伏着，他拼命吸气，发出可怕的喉音，剧烈地咳嗽起来。里卡多倒抽一口冷气——每一次咳嗽都让包裹着自己的湿热狠命收缩。他咬紧牙关，加快了速度，用力地抚摸着柯布泛着潮红的肩膀和胸膛，毫不客气地留下连串的吻痕牙印，活像头野兽。

“我现在……”柯布声音嘶哑，连眼球也红了。他用极为别扭的姿势踩着里卡多的胸膛，可怜巴巴又凶神恶煞，“就弄死你。”

里卡多张开手指，让柯布看到指间挂着的精液。

“但你射了。”他说。

 

平息柯布的怒火花了很长时间，倒不如说根本没有成功；里卡多勉勉强强地撑到做完全程，身上多了不少淤青，颧骨也被揍肿了，这还是在柯布已经射过一次的情况下。

柯布拒绝了男人提出的所有服务，自己清理掉身体里的精液，把里卡多扔出家门，沉着脸回了睡房。轻薄的睡衣让某些状况显而易见，身体的热度根本没有消退，皮肤敏锐得惊人。

但疲劳也是实打实的。柯布的眼皮子直往下掉，四肢也发软，他说不好是在热水里泡久了还是射过之后还被里卡多摁着操了半天的关系。这种疲劳比起他刚进门时的疲劳要舒适一些，他确信待会儿沾上枕头就能睡着；如果维持着刚下班的状态，恐怕闭上眼睛仍然得想老久明天的安排。要不是里卡多确实做出了一丁点贡献，柯布会用子弹把他送出门。

他倒在床上，扯过被子蒙着脑袋。还没能想好要不要来一发，昏沉的睡意就笼罩了他。

 

不知道过了多久，他听到窸窸窣窣的声音。他动了动手臂，下意识地握住枕头下的匕首。脑袋上的被子被掀开了，他眼睫微颤，半支小刀拔了出来。

一个轻柔的吻落在耳垂上。里卡多温和地说：“睡吧。”

柯布半睁着一只眼睛：“……谁让你进来的？”

“就待一晚上。”里卡多轻巧地钻进被窝，从后头抱住他。

“不，滚去客卧。”柯布松开小刀，给了他一个肘击。他的手腕被就势勾住了，半夜被吵醒的愤怒终于彻底点燃，他暴躁地抄起小刀转身试图钉穿里卡多的手，然而这只手也被抓住，接着是手腕上冰冷坚硬的触觉。里卡多用力一勒，小刀被甩到地上，滑开老远。

柯布反应迅速，握拳打在里卡多脆弱的腹部。里卡多发出类似于干呕的声音，手上没停，扯住手铐的链子往上一挂，锁进早已准备好的铁扣里。一个力道十足的横踢结结实实地踹到侧腰，他龇牙咧嘴地抱住那条紧实有力的大腿，试图把缚具绑上去。他感觉自己在和刚钓上来的大鱼搏斗，稍不留神就会让鱼溜回海里。他不由庆幸自己先成功拷住了柯布的双手，否则这会儿大概已经被踢下了床。柯布的睡袍早就散了架，温热吸手的身体在他怀里挣动不已，里卡多呼吸粗重，好不容易才把皮环绑到脚腕上，再把束缚带扣进之前的扣环里，接下来是另一只脚。鉴于他们之前曾经弄塌过一张床，柯布选的床很结实，现在倒便宜了里卡多；只要他买的缚具没有质量问题，柯布就不可能挣脱了。

他打开灯，欣赏了一下自己的杰作：束缚带很短，柯布半坐着，被迫曲起腿，摆出一览无余的姿态，睡袍仅仅挂在手臂上，什么也遮不住。他似乎也弄明白了现状，没有再做无用功，只是阴鸷地盯着里卡多。

“别这样看着我，”里卡多握住他削瘦的脚踝，亲昵地吻着，“我都硬了。”

“你要干什么？”柯布问。

里卡多笑了：“这不是很明显吗？”他挤了点润滑，摸上被他干得有些肿胀的穴口，那儿比平时还要柔软，被刺激得翕张着，他草率地刺进两根指头，轻车熟路地碾上前列腺的位置。很难让柯布老老实实地敞开身体任人打量，这机会实在难得，他近乎贪婪地观察着，男人的腿根紧绷，阴茎半立，浅色的皱褶因摩擦而充血，脑袋歪到一边，头发乱糟糟地乱翘，身上散布着红痕，即使闭着眼睛也能从脸上看出怒气……这诱人的景色令他由衷地兴奋。

他谨慎地俯下身躯，伸出舌尖，从龟头沿着柱体向下，舔到根部，再顺着腹肌向上，直到胸膛。

柯布猛地使劲，手铐发出刺耳的碰撞声。但束缚带太短了，他没能成功地夹爆里卡多的狗头，反倒是被舔了口手肘。手腕火辣辣地痛，大概磨破皮了，这家伙选的可不是什么友好温馨的情趣手铐。他的乳头被舔舐，湿软的舌头淫秽地来回触碰，和下身的节奏一样，他头皮发麻，不得不承认舒适，又无法扔掉被冒犯的愤怒。

里卡多留了几个牙印，满足地起身。柯布的阴茎硬透了，几乎快翘到小腹，顶端反射着水光。他注意到柯布手腕上的血丝，跃跃欲试，但去舔掉它们一定不是个好主意，说不定会让他的耳朵被揪下来。在这之后可以，只要再稍微等一会儿，再把柯布干得瘫软些，他就可以彻底地享用这最后一餐，以捱过接下来漫长的饥饿。

他看了眼床头的闹钟，凌晨三点。柯布回来得太晚了。

他几乎是快乐地放弃了计划的一部分，把硬得发疼的阴茎抵到臀缝中湿软粘腻的凹陷，直插到底。

“呜……！”

柯布的全身瞬间绷紧了，大腿浮现出明显的肌肉线条，里卡多毫不怀疑如果这时他的腿没有被绑住，一定已经紧紧夹住了他的腰杆。

扩张并不充分，好在之前已经做过一次。里卡多掐住他的腰往下拖，俯身压下去，手撑着床板，柯布的腿弯被架到肩膀上，腰整个悬空了。粗长的性器因这番动作而进得更深，软热潮湿的肉壁违反主人意愿地颤抖着绞紧。里卡多塞了个枕头在柯布腰下，胡乱拨开他汗湿的头发，印了一个响亮的吻在额头上。他的后脚跟叩上背脊，这微不足道的反抗让里卡多几乎想夸赞他可爱。

“好的，别催，这就来。”他故意曲解，强悍有力地抽插起来，每一下都直冲着要命的那处。柯布混乱的喘息和偶尔被撞出来的低哑呻吟鼓励着他贪婪地索取，汗珠摔在柯布红潮遍布的脸上，比药物更加令人亢奋。他腾出一只手握住他的阴茎，快速捋动，柯布无法控制地弓起腰，吊在头顶的双手抠住束缚带。他眼前发花，终于忍不住开口：“啊、操你……慢、唔……！”他抽搐着射了今晚的第三次。

里卡多停下动作，耐心地等待他从晕眩中恢复，把溅到自己脸上的白浊刮下来，抹到他嘴唇上。

柯布安静地喘着气，茫然地看着天花板。上面有一个弹孔，正对着床顶，不记得是什么时候弄的了，里面的子弹他没取出来。现在他希望奇迹降临，那颗子弹砸下来，穿透里卡多的脑袋。

他心跳剧烈，汗出如浆，睡袍黏在背上，股间也粘粘糊糊，那根火热的玩意还插在身体里，隐隐搏动着，和他的心跳错开，让他难受不已。

里卡多——他费力地想，我要搞死他。

然后被他判了死刑的人吻了吻他的眼睛，重新挺动。

 

接下来发生的事情充满混乱。

被生生操硬或许是柯布有过最为难受的体验之一，刚开始就像初次抽大麻，恶心不适，但渐渐开始眩晕，毛孔被迫张开，失去控制力，酥软而舒适……一切都轻飘飘的，他无意识地迎合，想要让感觉变得真实。里卡多的撞击更为粗暴起来，滚烫的鼻息喷在肩窝，柯布歪过脑袋，颤抖地咬住里卡多的耳尖，却牙关发软。

“混……蛋……”柯布低声咒骂，声音时断时续，夹杂着喘息，抽气和呻吟，几乎听不清他在说什么。他目光涣散，气息颤抖，被撞得直晃，过于强烈的刺激冲击着思维，甚至有些麻痹。他一直不喜欢跪着被操，这是他第一次盼望里卡多能让他背对着他……他不知道自己现在露出了什么样的表情，但他知道他绝对不希望被里卡多看到。

他的性器只是半软不硬地耷拉在腹部，前端却湿得一塌糊涂，时不时随着抽插淌出些浊液，染得腹部一片水光。他浑身哆嗦，使不上力，手甚至没法攀住绳带，手铐磨出的血迹早就流了老长，又被里卡多舔进肚里。他现在终于胆敢肆无忌惮地亲近柯布了。

“其实我还给你准备了些小玩意儿……”里卡多摆着腰，他也有些控制不住，语气不稳，“……但太浪费时间了。”

他进到最深，享受着那猛地绞紧的湿热包裹，长长吐气。柯布身前的肉物微跳，浑浊的液体淌到小腹，与之前的汇合，缓慢地流到胸膛。

里卡多压着根部抽出来，精液溢出柯布被操得红肿泥泞的穴口，顺着会阴流到囊底，臀尖被撞得尽是淤血——再没有比这更狼狈，更情色的了……但他没有继续，只是从扔到床下的衣服里掏出药瓶，把药片塞到嘴里。

柯布整个人像从水里捞出来似的，半闭着眼，大概已经神志不清了，一点也没有拒绝，任由里卡多在他口腔里作乱，把药片推到喉咙深处。他下意识地吞咽。

里卡多的手掌抚摸着他湿漉漉的脸颊：“乖。”

 

柯布睁开眼睛。

他摁掉闹钟——比他自己定的提前了半个小时，足够他收拾善后——撑着床坐起来。他腰酸背痛，屁股也疼，等站到地上，他发现大腿内侧的酸胀才是最大的问题，他今天下楼梯时必须十分小心，否则很有可能一路滑下去。身上有很浓的药油味，惨不忍睹的手腕也被绷带包好了。脚踝上有一圈可怖的勒痕，但没有破皮。

他巡视过所有房间，确认里卡多已经离开了。他砸了张茶几才去洗漱整理。找衣服的时候里卡多的衣服被他全挑了出来，扔在地上，等他回来之后会把它们打包烧掉。最终他选了件白色的衬衫，又戴上手表，好让绷带不那么显眼。

出门前，他端详了一下镜子里的自己。除了浓重的黑眼圈和耳后的几个吻痕外没什么问题。没有水肿，没有憔悴，甚至更加阴沉了。他猜他的下属今天跟他讲话时会十分小心。

八点半，柯布来到自己的地盘。

有人迎上来报告：“Serpiente的里卡多受了重伤。”

于是柯布明白里卡多要干什么了。

昨晚的发疯终于有了解释，哪怕他对这个解释一点也不满意。

“什么时候的消息？”柯布快步向里。

“今早，收到消息是几分钟前。Serpiente的长老派伏击了里卡多，死了很多人，里卡多被击中，掉进河里消失了。”

“注意余党的动向，长老派那边不用管。”柯布想了想，补充，“随便派几队人去搜索。”

“还有需要吩咐的吗？”下属等了半天听不到进一步指示，茫然地问。

“你没听到我说的话吗？搜索。”柯布坐进椅子里，疲惫而隐蔽地调整了一下姿势，好减轻疼痛，“这事儿才刚开始，不用急。”

 

 

里卡多从超市出来，提着酒和零食，走了一小段路，在最舒适的藏匿处门口停下，掏出钥匙。

打不开。

他习以为常地把东西放好，蹲下身，掏出一堆工具，挨个尝试。十几分钟之后，锁眼咔嗒一声，他吹了声口哨，推门而入，没忘记带上东西和锁门。

屋子里的布置没多大变化，几乎和四个多月前一个样，只不过乱了不少。里卡多到处看了看，客厅的茶几上堆着没来得及收拾的外卖，阳台的花蔫巴巴的，睡房的衣柜半开着，床上的被子皱巴巴地堆在角落，浴室里的洗发水和沐浴露都换了。里卡多知道那个牌子，他刚刚才在超市的结账柜台附近看到一大堆正在促销的同款套装。柯布也太不讲究了，他有些抱怨地想。他留下的痕迹完全被抹去了，一点不剩。

屋子的主人最近大概很忙。这也在所难免，Serpiente的内部势力终于成功洗牌带来的涟漪让所有人都动了起来。布局刚开始时柯布就在从中渔利，里卡多昨天还听说他从败犬身上咬掉了一大块肥肉，并且仍然没有收手的意思，从他的部署来看，大概还想趁乱从他身上挖点东西走，是个让他有些肉痛又没有伤及筋骨的份量。

想把东西守住不是不可以，但得不偿失。里卡多决定把它送给柯布，顺便借机过来讨点糖吃。上次的离别场面太过糟糕，这份赔礼大概能让柯布松口了。他哼着歌，把垃圾丢出去，给花浇水，叠好衣服和被子。过两天他会把自己的东西带点过来。等一切都收拾好了，他盘腿坐在沙发上，拆开零食和啤酒，把电视调到喜欢的频道。

接着，他拿起茶几上不是垃圾也没从没在柯布这见过的东西闻了闻。是个香薰蜡烛，中间凹陷到近半的地方，似乎经常使用，看来柯布在他离开的时间里发展出了新爱好。他从口袋里摸出打火机，点燃放回桌子上。

苦涩清淡的香气慢慢扩散，不太难闻。里卡多抽了抽鼻子，斜躺在沙发上。

最大的威胁尚未归家，这地方可称安全。于是近日积压的疲倦迟缓地涌了上来，他心不在焉地看了半天电视，眼皮子直往下掉。

他终于打了个哈欠，闭上眼睛，打算眯一会儿。当恐怖魔王携威而至，他会知道的；他会用小刀捅进他的心脏，拧断他的脖子，切成块喂鱼。届时，那接近的杀意会将他唤醒，他会从沙发上跳起来，和柯布好好地打声招呼，再喂饱他自己……在这长达数月的蓄力里，在他难得空闲下来的时刻，他极其偶尔地会想到这场面，像树洞里冬眠的熊想到树枝间的蜂巢。

 

剧痛。

胫骨上的，非常尖锐，简直像被捅了一刀，顶着骨头刮擦。

里卡多疼得直冒冷汗，却谨慎地没有做出任何动作。他大概是坐在椅子上，眼睛被蒙住了，手脚也无法动弹。

他听见久违的声音，冷酷而傲慢：“我在家里发现了一些东西，大概是你的吧。”柯布说，“现在就还给你。”

有点不对劲，里卡多在黑暗里想。

他硬了。

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然最后有点像反攻暗示，但（在我脑补里逻辑自洽地）没有，但有兴趣的朋友脑补有我也是没有问题的


End file.
